


The case of the dirty kitchen

by ducktiny



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 50 reasons to have sherlolly sex, Angry John, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Feelings, Fluffy, Having sex to avoid cleaning, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sherlolly - Freeform, gross experiments in said kitchen, nasty kitchen, sex obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducktiny/pseuds/ducktiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 50 reasons to have (Sherlolly) sex prompt. It's prompt 29. To avoid doing cleaning, studying, or work of any kind, so Sherlock is avoiding cleaning his kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The case of the dirty kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write and yes I made Sherlock a bit not good again. I can't help it. Hope you enjoy!

“What the f…. You know what you will do, don’t argue with me, clean this kitchen. I will tell Lestrade that you can’t take any cases until you do!” John practically screamed at Sherlock, who was laying on the sofa.

The kitchen wasn’t that bad, Sherlock rolled his eyes at John which promoted him to throw a pillow at Sherlock’s head. Sherlock had no idea why he was so upset. Yes, there was a liver on the table rotting away, but it was a very important experiment. Why did no one understand that the liver had to be left on the table? Also the dead rodent also needed to lay out on the table with its guts out. No one understood. Mrs. Hudson screamed and said something about the rent. Graham said it was unhealthy and now John was being very dramatic. Why should they care? He lived alone except for when Molly came over, but she hadn’t been here in a week. She said something about a conference, he wasn’t sure, and he deleted it.

“You know Molly will hate this,” John interrupted Sherlock’s thoughts.

“Well Molly isn’t here is she?” Sherlock finally talked.

“Oh, you forgot didn’t you,” John smiled smugly which only made Sherlock groan. “She’s coming back today. She called Mary yesterday.”

“I didn’t forget,” Sherlock lied. Bored with the conversation he turn himself away from John. After a few minutes of John saying something dull, he left.

Sherlock was determined not to the clean the kitchen. The kitchen was fine to him and why should he clean it? It was he’s flat, not John’s or Molly’s. However, Molly would be coming over and would see the kitchen. She would yell and force him to clean. The only solution was having sex. Sherlock smiled smugly to himself for the brilliant idea. He went to his room to get ready for Molly’s arrival.

* * *

 

After a few hours in a car, Molly was a little exhausted. All she wanted to do was to go bed at her own flat, but she made a promise to Sherlock that she would come straight to Baker Street after her conference. Molly was a little worried that the flat would be destroyed. Sherlock texted her that he had no cases this week. She was bracing herself for blood, bullet holes and dismembered body parts. What she wasn’t expecting was to find a very aroused detective on the sofa with his jewel toned dressing gown open.

“Molly,” Sherlock smiled suggestively, “You have no idea how much I have missed you.”

“I think I have some idea,” Molly smiled her eyes marveling Sherlock’s very erect cock.

Sherlock chuckled as his hands moved southwards until they were wrapped around his erection. “Now Molly would you like to show me how much you missed me?” he asked slowly pumping his cock eliciting breathy moans.

Molly licked her lips as she joined Sherlock on the sofa, crawling on top of him. Molly kissed him gentle and slowly made her way down his body. Once she got to his beautifully long cock, she kissed his tip. Molly then took the tip in her mouth.

“God Molly!” Sherlock groaned as she took more of him. She slowly took as much of him as she good and started to bob up and down.

Sherlock always made little breathy noises when Molly went down on him. If she wasn’t so turn on, she would have found the noises a little funny. She continued her ministrations as she felt Sherlock getting close. Molly slowly released his cock with a pop and was quickly pulled down was a rough kiss.

Sherlock then opened her trousers and Molly helped him pull them off with her knickers.

“I need you, Molly,” Sherlock said breathlessly as Molly positioned herself over his cock.

“I need you too,” Molly moaned as she dragged his cock over her clit.

“Molly, no teasing,” Sherlock growled deeply as Molly giggled lightly.

“Don’t be rude, pumpkin,” Molly teased as Sherlock groaned.

“I hate that name,” Sherlock mumbled grabbing Molly’s hips and grinding into her clit.

“Oh but you love me,” was all Molly could muster as she moved Sherlock’s cock to her wet core.

“Yes, I love you,” Sherlock reached to Molly and kissed her passionately as he slowly entered her. The kiss mumbled all their moans and declarations. Molly rode him fast as she was close and it had been too long since she been with Sherlock.

“Sooo close,” Sherlock moaned reaching Molly’s breast as they bounced up and down. He pinched each nipple as Molly started to cum. Sherlock was not far behind.

* * *

Sherlock smiled to himself as Molly was curled up to him on the sofa. He had sex and got out of cleaning. It was one of the best plans he’d ever had. Sherlock deduced that Molly would go home soon and she would never see the kitchen. They didn’t call him a genius for nothing.

“Sherlock,” Molly mumbled kissing his shoulder lightly. “I’m going to the loo.”

“No!” Sherlock said a little quickly as Molly raised an eyebrow.

“I need to clean up,” Molly frowned.

“I’ll do it,” Sherlock got up swiftly.

“I have to pee too,” Molly got up picking up her knickers.

“I have a cup,” Sherlock picked up a glass cup.

“I am not peeing in a cup! Now let me go to the loo,” Molly frowned as she went past Sherlock and walked to the kitchen.

“No Molly, go to the loo in Mrs. Hudson!” Sherlock pleaded hastily tying his dressing gown. Molly ignored him as she opened the sliding door to the kitchen.

Sherlock was behind her trying to cover her eyes, but it was too late.

“What is this?!” Molly gaped at the carnage.

“What? I have no idea!” Sherlock lied badly as Molly turn to him with fire in her eyes.

“Did you just have sex with me so you didn’t have to clean this?” Molly asked with her hands on her hips.

“Umm…”

“Don’t you dare lie to me, William Sherlock Scott Holmes,” Molly growled as Sherlock flinched at his full name.

“Yes, I had sex with you so I won’t have to clean,” Sherlock sighed. “It was really good sex though. You were amazing.”

“Don’t try to flatter me,” Molly frowned. “Now we are going to clean up ourselves and then I’m going to watch you clean this kitchen.”

“Molllyyy,” Sherlock whined like a child. He hated cleaning. He hated it so much.

Molly rolled her eyes as she took Sherlock’s hand and dragged him to the bathroom.


End file.
